


Illicit Coupling

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Anal Sex, Cutesy, M/M, depressing at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: In the eyes of the townspeople, Sanosuke lives a charmed life – he is the handsome, exquisitely adorned male mistress of Lord Makoto Shishio.But on the inside, behind his attractive façade, he is empty – a vessel – blinded to shame and no longer his usual fiery self. Unable to escape the cage he has been trapped within.The town`s new police chief could prove to be his salvation… With one look he reboots Sanosuke`s fighting soul.





	Illicit Coupling

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This story does take place in an alternate universe in England in the past. By the way, anything written in italics is Sanosuke`s thoughts. If people like it, I`ll add more to it! I apologize in advance if it seems a little OOC at times. Please do review!

Perfectly positioned to view one of the men before him, Sanosuke`s eyes were immediately drawn from his Lord Makoto Shishio`s playing cards, to the man seated across the table-a police officer. He was new to this place and therefor a novelty, an enigma. Every mistress and courtesan had been watching the police officer all evening and Sanosuke was no exception.

Saitou`s long, gloved fingers moved, poising above his cards. Sanosuke openly stared, the low light in the room and its stale hazy air, thick with tobacco smoke, hiding his scrutiny from the watching crowd. This man wasn`t like the men here. He was different...like Sanosuke.

Sanosuke wasn`t the only one staring however.

Lifting his gaze, Saito glanced over from across the table to the younger, well fit male. Sanosuke`s hair was dark brown and spiky strands tumbled from his crown, licking his forehead and the high collar of his black, tailed coat. In the candlelight thrown by the chandelier above, his hair glistened with a variety of rich, partly roasted coffee bean shades.

At the same time Sanosuke couldn`t help but just...keep staring. The right thing to do would be to modestly look away, but he couldn`t. Then again manners were never something he was good at.

The police officer was sleek strength and sophistication that behind it all hide something. A fighting passion perhaps? The muscle of his jaw tight, his lips rose as if to smirk, but paused as though some thought stopped him, and Sanosuke saw the doubt or indecision pass across his stone cold expression. Then his gaze lifted further and his dark intense gaze clashed with his, a palish brown.

Embarrassed and not at **ALL** flustered, Sanosuke`s appraisal fell to to the man`s gloved hands. Saitou`s fingers teased out a card and threw in to the table while the younger male felt the police officer`s steady gaze burn into him.

Desire stirring, Sanosuke pictured the pleasure those fingers could give a woman...or man and the air suddenly felt hot and thick, despite the cool winter night.

The ex-street fighter open his fan and fluttered it gently to cool his tan skin as his gaze drifted back to the `wolf`s` face. He was still watching him. One dark eyebrow rose and the corner of his lips curled ever so slightly into a devilish smirk. Sano`s gaze hovering on his, he mirrored the look, his heart pounding as though he was already coupling with him. He imagined his rough lips on his and a hot blush appeared on his skin. The sweeps of his fan increasing, his imagination drifting on towards indecency-impossibility-picturing tangled long limbs and warm flesh.

Light caught the police officer`s eyes, as though the older man saw the images forming in Sanosuke`s mind and his captivating look twisted with implied agreement. It turned his features from mysterious to utterly devastating.

A hot flush spread like a caress down his throat and lower...much lower.

"I will raise you a hundred. Will you match me?" Lord Makoto Shishio`s challenge sliced through the silent looks Saitou and Sanosuke shared.

Saitou`s gaze tore away, apparently dismissing their flirtation. Instead it focused upon the Lord. Sanosuke stood behind the Lord and silently to his side, in his Lord`s shadow, oppressed. Oppression was the Lord`s pleasure and Shishio`s pleasure was his life.

Revulsion stirred, He despised the man-his Lord. Yet preference was irrelevant. He was tied to him, trapped in his procession. He had forced him into obedience at the age of 11 and now here he stood, his soul and conscience dead while his body lived on, fulfilling the Lord`s desires. Sanosuke was empty, a vessel without a soul, tied down to this god forsaken man.

Sanosuke couldn`t help but think that Hell couldn`t be as bad as this.

Lord Makoto Shishio liked showing off his handsome teenager-his precious living trophy. Sometimes he`d let others touch, taunting them with what they couldn`t have. Sanosuke couldn`t help but wonder wickedly how Lord Makoto Shishio would react if he let a stranger touch his tan skin.

He`d be outraged.

Hiding the growing smirk appearing on his youthful face behind his fan, Sanosuke glanced over his top at the mysterious police officer that radiated strength from across the table.

Was it wrong of him to want a man like that? How would it feel? How would it feel to be free of Lord Makoto Shishio and spend time with the man of his choice? Choice was a sign of betrayal, and he would love to betray Lord Makoto Shishi.

As though pulled by an invisible cord winding between them, Saitou's gaze lifted to the teenager's while he contemplated Lord Makoto Shishio's call. His eyes darkened, perhaps reading Sano's and what appeared to be twisted amusement twitched his lips before he looked back at his cards.

Sanosuke snapped his fan shut and lowered it to his waist, turning his attention to the game. Only the police officer and his Lord were left in play. The others sitting about the table simply watched, and behind them stood a crowd. The group of onlookers were dressed in formal black with the occasional female draped on their arms. They were all men that enjoyed attending a gentleman's club. Places like this one, provides the thrill these men craved for thrilling games with women and wine alongside.

For Sanosuke's Lord, he knew this place fueled something else-his desire to be envied. He brought him here to show him off. His Lord wore Sanosuke like a necklace. Lord Makoto Shishio didn't even dislike the police officer's attention-he'd relish it. Yet if his Lord knew he was enticing the swordsman, he would pay the price.

"I will meet your hundred, and raise you ten."

"Are you quite sure you have it Officer?" Lord Makoto Shishio`s tone rang with condescension, ridiculing the Lord. It fell flat however.

Receiving no answer, shifting in his seat, Sanosuke's Lord pulled at the cuffs of his evening coat, while the eyes of the crowd gazed silently at the officer.

"Now that your friend is back, surely you have lost your portion officer. Should I request security for your funds?"

That barb surprisingly hit the mark. Suddenly leaning back in his chair, the police officer eyes narrowed, his nonchalant air shattering as anger flashed in their darkish depths. For all his looks and lack of youth, his lacked nothing in masculine strength. Sanosuke sensed ruthlessness in that look he threw back at the teenager`s lord.

"Play the game. I have no desire for conversation."

"But you _are_ able to honor your debts? Do I need to wait for you to tug your government`s or friend`s purse strings for payment?"

Sanosuke watched as the Wolf`s grip tightened on his cards while his other gloved hand reached for his glass. A slowly indrawn breath and then he appeared back in control.

Everyone heard of the talk. Saitou had been running the police stations in the area while the government officials wasted both Saitou`s time and money abroad. Now one of the government officials was back, potentially to bleed dry the police stations which were prospering under Saitou`s careful hand. Saitou had arrived in this area of town angry and bitter, from the reports of the gossipers and his behavior this evening certainly concurred with the popular tale. He appeared out of sorts with the world, playing hard and deep, drinking heavily-and this from a man known for his dislike of spirits.

His gaze lifted once again meeting the younger man`s, angry and mockery in the look, as once more he caught Sanosuke contemplating him. The determination in his eyes seemed to challenge Sanosuke to speak. To what, agree with Lord Makoto Shishio?

_Does he think I would condemn him? I am in no place to cast judgement..._

Again his gaze ripped away from his. "I have enough of my own blunt," The Wolf said, locking at the cards in his gloved hands, "I have no need to beg for more."

The nuance in his voice made Sano feel as though the words were said for his ears alone.

"I`m glad to hear it. Then I will raise you another four hundred yen."

Saitou`s narrowed eyes lifted suddenly to look at Sanosuke`s Lord. He didn`t have it, the ex-street fighter was certain of that. He could not afford the stakes but would stupidly bury himself in debt (Like him) because of some bizarre falling out with the government or stubborn male pride.

Unwilling to play audience to his downfall, he lowered his gaze and saw Lord Makoto Shishio`s cards had changed suddenly. The ten had become an ace and the four changed with a king. Disgust twisted Sanosuke`s stomach. Lord Makoto Shishio would win by deceit and the police officer would be neatly leashed with the debt of a whip in Lord Makoto Shishio`s hand. His Lord had not decent, honest bones in his bandaged body. He manipulated people. That was Lord Makoto Shishio`s art; he used, broke and discarded people like puppets. Sano prayed daily he would cut his strings and cast him off-set him free even though he had nowhere else to go. But he would never seem to tie of the power Sano gave him. Yet Sano did not need to watch him secure another victim in his sadistic sway.

His heart pumping rapidly, looking up, he found the police officer`s eyes on him again. An odd feeling assailed him, a sense that he saw into his thoughts. His assessment was no longer admiring, not mocking or angry, instead his gaze intently studied his, searching for something.

Sanosuke darted his gaze down and up, trying to direct his attention to Lord Makoto Shishio`s cards and with his eyes while simultaneously flicking open his fan and then fluttering it beneath his chin to distract attention from their silent communication. Saitou`s brow furrowed slightly. He could see that the older man didn`t understand.

Widing his eyes, he once again looked to Lord Makoto Shishio`s cards, then snapped his fan shut and tapped the tip against his jacket sleeve. Smiling or rather smirking, Saitou looked down at his cards. Sanosuke glanced about their audience but he saw no one watching him.

" I will meet your stake and double it to see your hand. Show me your cards."

With that the police officer tossed two jacks and two eights onto the red felt and then Lord Makoto Shishio laid a royal flush down in the opposition to the pairs. Lord Makoto Shishio`s hand had won. An exclamation rang from the gather crowd, voicing congratulations for Lord Makoto Shishio. Then comments of consolation followed as Saitou`s shoulder was slapped.

Sanosuke held his breath, his gaze fixed on the table, his heart still pounding. He was too afraid to look up in case Lord Makoto Shishio identified his collusion when, if, the accusation came.

It did. "You are a cheat Lord Shishio. Take off your coat." From listening in, Sano could tell he was standing, facing them from across the table. Sanosuke stepped back as Lord Makoto Shishio rose, his bandaged body lifting from the chair. He was old enough to be his father and looked older still after years of debauchery. But despite his age and injured self, he could still move quickly when he wished. Tonight he did not wish, he stood slowly, making no effort to do the officer`s bidding.

"Don`t be ridiculous, officer. I am a Lord. I have no need to cheat." Lord Makoto Shishi`s voice welled with ridicule. He knew this game all too well. Act the aggrieved. Turn the accusation back up the accuser. Sanosuke had watched him play this game numerous times.

"Yet still, I asked you to remove your coat and prove your innocence, if it is so." Saitou`s eyes searched the audience then and settled on a man similar to him in age.

"Find the owner of this institution and have him bring his brutes and we will sort this out." The man instantly disappeared, obeying the request.

"You are talking nonsense, officer. I refuse to be challenged in such a manner. Come Sanosuke. We are leaving." Painfully gripping Sanosuke's arm, the Lord turned him away.

"My man of business will contact you officer. Then you will settle your debt." As Lord Makoto Shishio thrust the words sideward over his shoulder, his grip steered Sano into the parting crowd.

"You played me false. I'll make sure you regret it.." Saitou's snarled out remark resonated throughout the room, a barked order carrying no deference for the Lord's seniority in status.

Voices rose, supporting the officer, "Yeah!"

"Take off your coat!"

"Prove it!"

The crowd grew, closing the avenue before Sanosuke. His lord's hand fell from his arm as he turned back. He knew that Lord Makoto Shishio was starting to realize he was not going to win so easily this time around.

A swell of gleeful satisfaction stirred Sanosuke's chest. Revenge would be another sin to add to his list of many, but it tasted sweet, even if the victory was minor and he'd have no knowledge of his part.

The crowd around then parted again for the owner. A slender and aged man in his 50s. Sanosuke was aware of the two burly doorman moving behind him.

"Lord Makoto Shishio? What is this accusation? My house is honest. If you have done nothing wrong, you shall not mind removing your coat."

Lord Makoto Shishio took a breath and then chuckled slyly, scoffing the crowd, casting them all as fools. But he _was_ cornered, he could do nothing but concede for now.

Slipping the buttons of his coat free, he looked to Sanosuke, growling, "Assist me...", before turning his back to him and holding out one arm. "Tug the sleeve loose." He threw the former street fighter a warning look over his shoulder as he spoke. Sanosuke understood it exactly. He expected him to hide the cards.

Afraid. Pissed off. His heart thumped in his chest. Gripping the cuff in his fingers and thumb, Sanosuke felt the cards hidden within his sleeve, but he refused to help the man covered in bandages. He loosened his cuff from his hand then let go and lifted his to ease the cost from his shoulders. The cards fell to the floor and Sanosuke gasped to make it appear accidental, but the sound was lost amidst the loud outburst of the watching crowd around them. They shouted in disgust, a burst of masculine irritation.

This would surely cost the teenager. Their battlefield had revised and his involvement was too visible, but he was not letting the Lord crush his first assault.

Lord Makoto Shishio`s anger and accusation struck him as he looked back, and he stepped back, afraid he would struck him physically, his heart pulsing as panic turned his stomach to ice.

"As I told you," the statement of vindication turned everyone's attention to the Wolf. "the winnings are mine. The question is what should I request in compensation for not arresting you? Well, not arresting you just yet?" Saitou's steel like gaze passed over to the brown-haired teenager and a wicked smirk played upon his lips. Sanosuke's heart skipped a beat.

What was he planning?

"Give me the boy in consolation."

"For an hour, no more." Lord Makoto Shishio murmured in a stone cold manner.

Sanosuke would later deny it, but he went faintly red in the face at that. They were bartering over him as they would over food prices. Another piece of him died. They were arguing over a body, not him, not the living, breath person within that very body.

"Two hours and you may keep your stake."

Sanosuke opened his mouth in protest and closed it again. What good would it so, they did not care for him. He'd helped the officer and in return he was hurting him. The cost of his involvement had just tripled.

"You agree?" Saitou snarled.

"I agree." Lord Makoto Shishio growled back.

Because there was no other choice, Sanosuke thought, not willingly.

"We need a room," Saitou ordered, soiling the images Sanosuke had earlier.

_This is just another hell...not heaven. I want choice, not coercion.  
_

The air escaped his lungs and opened his eyes.

Saitou stood barely a foot away, facing him, watching him intently. He was taller then he`d seemed when seated, a good 5 inches taller than him. He towered over him. His appearance was no longer impressive, but imposing.

He`d thought him authoritative before, now he knew him to be overwhelmingly commanding. Fear gripped him tightly.

"Follow me, officer."Sanosuke murmured and beckoned with his fingers.

Without speaking Saitou lifted his arm, a look of steel daring him to refuse to accept.

Sanosuke couldn`t back away now.


End file.
